My Kind of Night: Country Dave X Reader LEMON
by ClockworkKnightt
Summary: SONG FIC. that's my kinda night- luke bryan Song Well...this is my first Lemon fic. Please be nice! I hope its ok! not a piece of crap. This is 6 pages in word so i hope its also long enough. I really liked the idea of country!Dave and then I heard this song by Luke Bryan. Soooo...you might be getting more country!Dave soon. Yes, I haven't updated TBS yet and I hope to soon


_I got that real good feel good stuff  
Up under the seat of my big black jacked up truck_

You laughed as he pulled up into his big ass jacked up truck. You had to say, you loved this truck, and there was nothing that was going to make you stop. Today he had told you that you guys were going to go somewhere today, and of course he didn't tell you where because he was a insufferable prick. You took off your cowboy boots and rested your feet up on the dash, looking over at your boyfriend.

As mentioned, he was taking you out somewhere today, and didn't tell you where. Never the less, you were excited. His dates were always the best that they can be, even when everything goes terribly wrong. What are you talking about, you never had any bad experience with your boyfriend!

You guys had been together for 2 years and have never done anything past the make out sessions and some occasional groping. So yes. You have not had sex with Dave Strider yet, and the sexual frustration was getting to both of you. So when he had called you to say that you both were going someplace special and wont be back till the next day…lets just say that you got excited.

_Rollin' on 35s  
Pretty girl by my side_

You could tell he was rolling his eyes as you sat in the shotgun seat. He patted the space next to him and you laughed slightly, blushing. He raised his eyebrows questioningly when you didn't scoot over next to him. You saw him give in to frustration and you felt his arms wrap around your waist and pull you right up next to him. He nibbled on your ear before shifting the truck into gear and heading out.

_You got that sun tan skirt and boots  
Waiting on you to look my way and scoot  
Your little hot self over here  
Girl hand me another beer, yeah!_

You were watching the road as Dave started to drive a little farther than you expected. You were deliberating where you could be going when you heard your boyfriend's voice ask you to get him another beer. You shrugged and pulled one out of the cooler at your feet. You opened it and took a swig before handing it to Dave, he thanked you and took a long drag, then set it down in the cup holder. With his now free hand, he ran his cold hand up your leg to your inner thigh.

They only reason he could do that was because he told you to wear the skirt that he had bought you a long time ago for a joke. It was a tiny, TINY little tanish brown skirt. This also peaked your interest on where you were going because Dave hated it when other guys could see your body.

_All them other boys wanna wind you up and take you downtown_

_But you look like the kind that likes to take it way out_

You noticed when you left the city limits, the only thing past the city was the farms and corn fields. Where exactly were you going! You turned to look at the handsome 20 year old next to you, "Dave."

"yes babe?" He replied with his southern drawl. He wasn't attempting to hide it like he usually was and this made you ecstatic. You had a MAJOR thing for accents and Dave's was like angel music.

"Where are we going?" You had finally grown tired of waiting 30 minutes ago and you were determined on getting answers.

"not much longer, we are almost there" He smirked at your frown and you crossed your arms over your chest. Thanks Dave, that was _REALLY _helpful, wasn't it. You groaned and rolled your eyes.

_Out where the corn rows grow, row, row my boat  
Floatin' down the Flint River, catch us up a little catfish dinner_

About 15 more minutes till you both stopped and Dave put the truck in reverse. You noticed you were parked in a wheat field with a beautiful view of the sky. The woods were to your right and to your left was more and more wheat. You slipped on your cowboy boots as Dave put on his cowboy hat, and you hopped out of the truck.

He then took your hand and grinned, grabbing the fishing poles that where in the back of his truck in the other and walked into the woods. A little ways in there was a river and you both stopped. He then baited the hook with the experience you wouldn't think that he would have had and watched him toss it into the water.

"What do you think about eating some catfish (Name)?" He smiled widely, and you could tell that this is what he truly loved. His smiled was so genuine that you didn't care what he offered only that you would eat it.

_Gonna sound like a winner, when I lay you down and love you right  
Yeah, that's my kind of night!_

Your eyes were closed as you waited for Dave to catch something to eat. Your mind was filled with curiosity and excitement. You knew he grew up on a farm on the country side of Texas, but he had never showed you this side of him. You heard a rustle and figured Dave was moving down the river or someshit. You then felt his breath on your face and you opened your eyes. His hands were on both sides of your head and he was right above you. His shades were no where to be seen and you could see the utter want in his eyes.

"(n-name) I." Did he just stumble over his words? What was going on here? Then he crushed his lips to yours and you wrapped your hands around his neck. The kiss was rougher and sloppier than usual, like you could tell he wanted it just as much as you. You felt something then press against your inner thigh and you groaned slightly. He then let his lips stray from yours and moved to your neck, sucking and nipping in various places. "D-Dave~" Then you heard a splash. Dave bolted upright and cursed loudly, running into the river to get the fishing pole that was now floating down stream.

_Might sit down on my diamond plate tailgate  
Put in my country ride hip-hop mixtape  
Little Kanye, a little T-Pain, might just make it rain_

You laughed as he put in his mixtape of country and hip-hop. You were currently seated on his trucks tailgate as he walked back. You grinned and jumped off and started dancing. You were a horrible dancer, and you both knew it. Ok, well you were the most horrible dancer, you just did really bad dance moves. Like the sprinkler or 'making it rain'. He stared at you as you were dancing and rolled his eyes and walked over to you, making you stop. Then, he grinded against you and whispered, "let me teach you how to Dance."  
_  
You can hang your t-shirt on a limb_

He let his hands run under your shirt and pulled it up over your head. He set it on a tree limb and pulled you to him, grinding down on you again. Oh he was going to teach you how to dance alright. You tried to mimic his actions, but they weren't as hot or as graceful as his.

_Hit that bank and we can ease on in  
Soak us up a little moonlight  
You know I know what you like, yeah!_

He slowly eased you into the water, and you shivered. He said somehow that this will help you learn to dance? You rather doubt that though. He took off his shirt and threw it near yours and wrapped his arms around your waist again. He moonlight bounced off both of your skin. The moonlight light up his platinum blonde hair and his slightly tan skin; it took your breath away just looking at him.

He chuckled when he caught you staring and he bent down and placed his lips on yours softly. You loved the sweet and compassionate side of him. The side that wanted to take it nice and slow, not wanting to jump into anything. He knew just what you wanted tonight, but he wasn't rushing it.

_My kind or your kind is this kind of night  
We dance in the dark and your lips land on mine_

He smiled as we danced, this dance wasn't the grinding that we were doing before, but it was slow, nice. Your hands around his neck and his around your waist. You rocked back and forth, slowly moving in a circle in the creek. Then we were kissing again, slow and passionate. Not wanting to rush anything, but the next you knew, it turned rough and passionate. Soon you were out of the water and moving toward his truck. Your legs wrapped around his waist as his lips memorized every inch that they could reach.

_Oh oh oh oh oh, gonna get our love on  
Oh oh oh oh oh, time to get our buzz on_

He groaned as he lowered you to the ground, the wheat stalks bending around you. You saw the tent in his pants and bite your lip blushing. You knew what was going to happen, and heck if you weren't excited yourself.  
_  
All them other boys wanna wind you up and take you downtown  
But you look like the kind that likes to take it way out  
Out where the corn rows grow, row, row my boat  
Floatin' down the Flint River, catch us up a little catfish dinner_

You reflected over the night as he started to pull off his pants, releasing his erection. This was the best night that you've ever had. You spent the whole night with your beautiful knight. You had had other boyfriends before, but they never were as sweet, or took you to such a place. This was perfect. You looked up at the stars as he unsnapped your bra, throwing it away.

_Gonna sound like a winner, when I lay you down and love you right  
Yeah, that's my kind of night!_

He leaned over you and kissed a line form your neck to the hem of your pants. He unzipped the zipper with his teeth and pulled them down. You were already soaking wet from earlier events and as he pulled your underwear off also with his teeth. You squirmed under him and bite your lip. He bent down and threw your legs over his shoulders, licking your entrance teasingly. Oh hell no was he going to tease you now. You were about to say something when he thrusted his tongue into you.

"D-DAVE~" You groaned at the feeling, his tongue doing great work of your insides. You felt the muscle and everything it did, panting slightly. You felt a knot building in your stomach and you moaned loudly. "D-DAVE IM GONNA-" was all you got out before you released in his mouth. He came up and licked his lips sexily before pressing his to yours.

You tried to get his boxers off during the kiss but ended up brushing his erection instead. He groaned and you smirked slightly. Changing your original goal to take his boxers off, you started to palm him through the fabric. He moaned and fell apart above you. Taking this as an advantage, you flipped you both over and pulled off his boxers. You wrapped your hand around him and started to pump slowly. He growled at your slowness but you didn't care, you continued to and watched his expressions. Pleasure was clear on his face and lust was dominate in his eyes. Just looking at him made you give in.

"d-dave do you have the…." You saw him nod quickly and get up, reaching in his pants pocket and pulling out the small square. He ripped it open and rolled it onto his dick. Then, he laid you down and looked at you for confirmation that it was ok. You nodded nervously and he slowly entered you. Pain flooded your mind and tears started to prick your eyes. He saw this and cursed slightly, drawing you into a passionate kiss. He held still as you got used to the new feeling. You nodded and then he started moving, he pulled out and thrusted back in, making you and him moan together.

"g-god damn (n-name), your so tight." He moaned loudly and you blushed heavily. He set a fast pace and the wheat field was filled with a symphony of moans and noises of pleasure. And the knot of pleasure formed again and you screamed Dave's name loudly as you released. Dave did the same and you both rode out your orgasms. Dave pulled out and fell ontop of you. You both were panting messes and you laughed happily. Dave chuckled and fell beside you, taking off the condom.

"Damn (name), that was fun. Why didn't we do that sooner?" This made you laugh harder and you curled up next to him.

"Cause we were waiting for the right time. Like tonight."

"Well, It was my kind of night" he replied before you both drifted to sleep.

_Yeah, that's my kind of night!  
That's my kind of night!  
Yeah, that's my kind of night!  
Come on..._


End file.
